


Wake up in Slowtown

by TylerDunJishwaJoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ABDL, Anon Prompt, Diapers, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Wetting, babyboy!Josh, daddy!tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDunJishwaJoseph/pseuds/TylerDunJishwaJoseph
Summary: One day Josh wakes up in little space and Daddy Tyler is there to help him out.*This fic contains ageplay and pee. If it's not your thing, don't read it.*





	1. We could just lay down and wake up in a Slowtown

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from an anon! Feel free to send prompts to tearinmaheart.tumblr.com

Tyler was woken from his peaceful sleep by crying in the next room over. The bed beside him was empty. The spot was cold where Josh should be. He hadn't felt Josh move from the bed though he would have had to crawl over Tyler to get out from his spot beside the wall. 

Tyler pulled the thick duvet off of him and clumsily swung his legs over the beds edge, almost falling to the ground. The hardwood floor was cold between his feet as he quietly made his way to the bathroom door. Tyler knocked once before the door swung up and Josh stood there with red eyes. His clothes were off and thrown to the corner.

"Da-da." Josh's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He reached his hands out in a grabbing motion towards Tyler. Tyler immediately went to him and pulled him close. Josh's skin was damp and he smelled of urine.

"Baby boy, let's get you cleaned up." Tyler maneuvered Josh to the tub and ran him some warm water. He added in a capful of bubble bath. Josh slipped in to the water and began splashing water on to Tyler and the floor. Tyler have Josh a stern look while he scrubbed Josh's skin clean and Josh giggled at the sensation. 

After Josh was clean, Tyler guided a wet Josh to the bedroom wrapped in only a towel. He sat on the floor, looking around as Tyler dried him off. Tyler went to the drawer and pulled out a clean grey shirt for him and something else that crinkled in his hands. Tyler sat in front of Josh and showed him what was crinkling.

"Baby boy, I got these for you a couple of days ago. I thought we could use them at times like this," Tyler unfolded a blue space diaper, "babies like you can't go without them. I don't want you to pee everywhere." It looked like a baby diaper but was big enough for an adult. Josh's eyes lit up as he grabbed for the plastic garment. Tyler let him inspect it. Josh laid back and Tyler took the diaper from him. 

Tyler tapped Josh's knee and he lifted his bottom from the floor just enough for Tyler to slip the back of the diaper under him. It took only a second for Josh to be taped in. Josh stood up and waddled to the bed. Even though the padding was dry, it was still bulky between his legs. Tyler stayed sitting on the floor and watched as Josh crawled in to bed and settled in his spot near the wall. 

Tyler stood from the floor and followed Josh to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Josh and nuzzled up to him.

"Goodnight baby boy. Daddy loves you."


	2. I'm no good without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Wow, such a descriptive summary! This chapter includes diapers, pee, baby Josh, and food.

When Tyler awoke he saw that the clock read almost noon. After he had made sure Josh was cleaned up they had both climbed back in bed. It has been 9 hours since then. Josh was still curled up beside him and fast asleep. Tyler decided that now was the best time to sneak out to make breakfast.

Tyler made his way down the steps to the kitchen. Pancakes sounded good this morning so he turned on the griddle to let it heat up while he went in search of the mix and syrup. He found them above the stove in a tiny cabinet. Josh would want chocolate chips in his so he searched through the other cabinet in the corner that held all the spices and baking things. He set those aside and began working on mixing the batter. It somehow managed to get all over him. Tan clumps of the mix littered his shirt where it had sprayed. 

By now, the griddle was warm and he dropped round circles on to the sizzling surface. He made a few of just pancake mix then stirred in chocolate chips for the rest. Josh loved to eat and Josh loved his chocolate chips. Tyler then pulled out the bacon from the fridge and let it sizzle in the skillet. The smell was strong as it rose through the air. Josh must have smelled it from the bedroom because almost immediately he was. Standing in the doorway.

Josh had on his teeshirt and diaper. His hair was standing up in multiple different directions. He had gone back to bed with it wet and it had dried wrong. He was holding his blanket and looked half asleep still. Tyler giggled as he went to Josh and pulled him in to his arms. Josh relaxed in to Tyler's embrace.

"Good morning, Baby Boy. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes!" Tyler whispered in to Josh's ear. Josh pulled away and began to bounce up and down in excitement. He skipped to the table and sat down, feeling a small gushing feeling under him. He looked down and poked at the padding between his legs. It was thoroughly soaked and very warm against him.

"Baby, before we eat, let's go get you changed." Josh was led from his seat back to the bedroom. Josh sat on the floor and rocked back and forth, feeling the way the wet diaper rubbed against him. It felt odd, not bad, just not anything he was used to. Tyler came back with a fresh diaper and some wipes. Josh laid back as Tyler unfolded the large garment. Within seconds Josh was untapped and the sodden diaper fell away from him. Tyler was quick in his movements and carefully but skillfully wiped any traces of urine off of Josh's skin then tapped Josh on the knee. Josh lifted his butt up and Tyler pulled the used diaper away and tucked the new one under him then taped him up again. 

Josh sat up, rocked back and forth for a second, then stood up slowly. Tyler threw the used diaper in the trash bin, then went to Josh. Together, they went back to the kitchen. Tyler went back to the task of breakfast, cutting up the pancakes and bacon while Josh sat back down in his place and stared around. 

As soon as the pancakes were set in front of him, Josh began to use his fingers to put them in his mouth. A sippy cup was placed in front of him and he grabbed for it. Chocolate milk filled his mouth and he swallowed it then went back to his pancakes. Tyler sat across from him and admired his every move. They weren't sophisticated or thought through. They were pure and childlike. Tyler worked on clearing his own plate while Josh hummed around the food in his mouth.

"Good, baby boy?" Josh nodded his head quickly. His plate was nearly empty now and he started to slow down in his bites. Tyler put his own plate in the sink then went to clean up Josh, who had chocolate and syrup on his fingers.

"Today we are going to the store to get some toys for you, plus a few things we will need that you can pick out!" Josh squeaked and ran to the bedroom. Tyler shook his head and laughed but followed right behind him.

"Baby Boy, I love you," Tyler whispered, more to himself, as he climbed the steps, "This is going to be a good day."


	3. I Put My Socks On My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's point of view.

It's hard to fumble up the stairs from the kitchen. Daddy stays close behind and watches me though. I'm safe when he is there. Nothing bad can happen. I can hear him whisper behind me, but can't hear what he is saying. My mind is racing at the thought of going shopping with him. We haven't gone shopping in a long time, it seems. At least not when I'm his little boy. 

The bedroom is warm and welcoming and I sit on the floor as daddy pulls out some clothes to put on himself. He chooses to wear his yellow hoodie with some black skinny jeans. His hair is fluffy like Cotten candy and I suddenly want to pet it but I know he is busy so I go to the bed and pick up my stuffy. It's a fluffy green alien named Spooky. He is my best friend, aside from daddy, but daddy doesn't really count as a friend. 

Now, it's my turn to get dressed. Daddy picked out some nice grey sweatpants for me that are comfy and easy to handle in case I need a changing. He picks out my favorite X-Files shirt to go on my upper half.

"Baby, you don't have any clothes fit for little you. Maybe we can pick a few things up while we are out." He sorts through my clothes to see what else I have in there that may come in use, but he comes up empty handed. 

Daddy walks to me and pulls me to my feet from where I'm sitting by the bed. He pats my butt to make sure I am still dry, then pulls my pants on while I hold on to him for stability. Next is my shirt, which is cold. My shoes are last.

Daddy leads me down the steps to the living room. As I stand in front of the door to leave I feel a tug in my lower stomach. I wasn't sure of what that meant until I feel the faint trickle between my legs. The absorbant padding whicks it away from my skin for a few moments and then my pee is forming a puddle and spreading as it tries to absorb in the other dry places. It is warm against my skin and as I walk out to the car I can feel it squish. It feels comfortable and like a warm embrace. 

Sitting down felt odd as the now saturated diaper pushes up in to me. It rubs against my skin and every time I shift I can feel the gel like inside move. 

I look over to see my daddy watching me rock side to side. My diaper audibly squishes with each rock. The radio is off so I am sure that he can hear it. My face feels warm from the blush creeping up my skin. He clenches the steering wheel with one hand and uses the other to reach over and squeeze the thick padding at my crotch.

"Baby, do you need a changing?" Daddy smirks slightly as I nod my head.

"Baby, can you wait till we get to the store?" Again, I nod my head. I shift a little and feel another small trickle come out of me. It takes a few moments for it to absorb in to my already soaked diaper. 

•••

It wasn't that long of a drive to the store but by the time we stopped I had let out another few trickles of my pee and my diaper was at capacity. Daddy grabbed my diaper bag and came to my side of the car to unbuckle me and help me out. My diaper sagged and rubbed the inside of my thighs.

Daddy led me to the family bathroom in the back of the store. As soon as the door was closed and locked he pulled down my pants and admired for a moment the bulk of the garment between my legs. He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh blue diaper and a doubling pad. The absorbant doubling pad went inside the diaper to make it more absorbant and bulky. Then he undid the tabs on the sodden diaper and took it off. The wipes were cold against my skin as he cleaned me off and then put the new diaper on me. It crinkled as he taped it up. Daddy pulled up my pants and threw the dirty one away.

"What store first, my baby?" His breath was hot on my face as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and felt another trickle between my legs as we walked out to the food court. I peered around and spotted a toy store down the corridor. I tapped Daddys hip and pointed. 

"Okay, baby. Let's get you some toys." Daddy led the way to what I would consider paradise. Even from the outside I could see stacks of games and piles of stuffies. Trucks, planes, trains. Dolls, princesses, and unicorns. What caught my eye though was a giant koala in the corner. 

"Kwahwa!" It was almost as big as daddy but soft and perfect for hugs. Daddy sighed and looked at me.

"This is what you want? Nothing smaller?" I shook my head forcefully and he sighed again. He led me to the desk to pay for the oversized stuffy. I danced with excitement until he was done and then went and held my koala.

"I hope you know I love you, baby boy. You deserve the best." Daddy kissed my forehead and carried my koala from the store.


End file.
